Reverse
by xClydSempai
Summary: The gang successfully brought Ayano back, but.. ShinAya one-shot. Warning : Character Death (Disappearance).


**Author's Note : **Hiya folks! This isn't really my first fanfiction for Kagerou Project. I've been deleting fanfictions because.. um, let's just say, I'm not as brave as Seto or any other human being. I can't even bring myself to read reviews. I'm always afraid of negative things, and it'll bother me 24/7. Sucks to be me. Well, the purpose of this fanfiction? Doesn't really have any, but I've been thinking about how Ayano would be if Shintaro died in her stead. So yeah, here.

Enjoy! I don't know if it will be feelzy or not, so yeah. I hope you don't cry.

* * *

"_Ayano!" the lad in red called, and chased the falling figure. There were tears in his eyes, and at the same time, courage and bravery. One would not be able to recognize that it was actually him because of the amount of bravery in his eyes. _

_With all his strength, he caught the figure who had already fainted. He sighed a sigh of relief, and smiled as he realized that she was still breathing. Shintaro Kisaragi rose from the ground, carrying the girl in his hands. His friends (including his own sister) were waiting for him with tears of happiness—happy to see Ayano Tateyama back. But, their happiness didn't last._

_And that was when the Never-Ending World started to end, despite it's name. Shintaro tried to balance himself, and ran towards the crowd. For some reason, Shintaro was starting to turn into glass, just like the world itself. His group of friends could only watch as he passed Ayano to them, leaving himself behind in the world that was about to be destroyed._

"_Onii-chan!__" Momo called out for the lad in red, with tears streaming down her cheeks. She used all her strength to catch her brother, but in the end, she failed. Kido stopped her with hesitation in her eyes, not wanting the blonde to fall into the world that was slowly vanishing, bit by bit, along with her brother. The others called out his name too, excluding Ayano, who was still unconscious on Seto's back. Shintaro could only smile as he watched himself vanish along with the world._

"_I can't come back with you guys thanks to my eye power. So, tell Ayano that I love her."_

* * *

"Mmnh.." a girl woke up on a comfortable bed, and she slowly came to her senses, rubbing her eyes in the process. "Another loop..? I really want to meet the real Shintaro and the others.. but at least I already met him on that one time.."

Ayano Tateyama looked around her—she was in a hospital room. In the time loop, she was in her own room, so there was something strange about the current 'loop'. She gazed at the alarm clock—August 18th. Wasn't it supposed to be August 15th? Or was she out of the loop?

"Yo, Ayano." a voice called, and she shifted her gaze to the windows—only to find the one and only Shintaro Kisaragi, waving at her, his eyes red in color. She surpressed a smile at the sight of her best friend. "Shintaro! I.. I..! I'm back in the real world?" He nodded in response, still smiling.

"Hey, Shintaro, I'll be honest. I love you. Really do." Ayano wiped off her streaming tears of happiness, and Shintaro himself walked towards her, and scruffled her hair. "I love you too." and the voice disappeared, replaced by a voice of a girl in a blue jersey. "Ayano! You're awake!"

"Takane-sempai! Haruka-sempai!" Ayano called out the two's names, and rose from the bed, smiling widely. "It.. It really.. It really is you two! I missed you two so much.. I.." Haruka approached the younger girl with a snack in hand. "Hey, Ayano, want some biscuits? It'll cheer you up a little!" Ayano accepted the biscuits whole-heartedly.

"Ayano-nee!" came the three familiar voices, and Ayano glanced at the door, only to find those very familiar faces. She trembled in happiness, and broke down in tears. She was reunited with her precious ones. She was too happy, that her happiness couldn't even be described in words. But, it was quite obvious that Kenjirou, her father, was no where to be seen, after all his doings. Even so, she still loved her father. "Don't leave us out!"

Then there came two other children, recognized to be Hibiya and Hiyori, Ayano's young aunt. Hibiya and Ayano knew each other, as Ayano was the one who encouraged him when he was still stuck in the time loop. As for Hiyori, Hiyori was the only one who noticed Ayano's resemblance to her older sister. "Hey, you're Ayano, right? Do you know Ayaka?"

"Ayaka..? Do you mean my mother?" Hiyori was surprised to hear that, and recalled a memory of when she was at Ayaka's funeral—she caught a glimpse of a young girl who resembled Ayaka, holding the hands of a researcher who was mourning harder than anyone in the funeral. "Great! I'm your aunt then, Hiyori Asahina it is!" "W-Wait what?! Y-You..? Haha.. this is.. awkward.."

"Well, changing the topic. Aun obaa-san and Mary will be coming soon, so you'll have to be patient." Hiyori punched Hibiya in the face upon hearing the nickname Hibiya gave to Momo, the idol that Hiyori liked the most. Even after the said idol lost her eye ability, she still had tons of fans. But, a certain incident led to her quitting her idol job momentarily. Hiyori was saddened by the sudden turns of events. Even after asking Hibiya, he wouldn't confess the events that happened.

"I'm sorry if I'm late.." the blonde that they all were waiting for finally walked into the room, walking alongside the ¼ medusa. But wait, maybe not blonde anymore. Her colored hair turned to it's original color, and she looked more like an ordinary high-schooler now that her hair was pure black. She was smiling brightly, her schoolbag in hand. She had turned into a student once again. "It's been a while, Tateyama-san."

"Yes, indeed." Ayano nodded, smiling. Hiyori had already lunged into Momo's arms, fangirling over her idol, even after she changed her looks. But, Ayano couldn't shrug off the feeling of depression in Momo's eyes. The rest of the gang had the exact expression on their faces—a fake smile. Were they hiding something from her? She didn't know whether it was right to ask. Besides, she wanted to know what actually happened—and why the three siblings no longer had their eye powers.

"Hey, Ayano, we need to talk." Takane approached the younger girl with a sad expression which was covered by her bangs. Ayano agreed whole-heartedly, and she followed Takane out of the hospital room. "So, what is it, sempai? I'd really like to know of what happened after the past few days and years I've been away.." Takane gazed at the ground sadly.

"Um, Ayano.. You see, Shintaro.." Ayano slightly tilted her head at Takane's statement. Shintaro, that name was always in her mind—her one and only beloved. "..is dead." Her eyes were wide open at Takane's claim, and she literally moved to wall.

"You're lying, right..? I saw him just now.." Ayano asked, trembling in fear. Takane shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "If I was, he'd be the first one to see you. Momo wouldn't have turned to an ordinary high-schooler. As you can see, she still can't get over her brother's death.."

"But, I swear.. I saw him.." and Takane shifted her gaze to Ayano with a guilty face. "We destroyed the haze, and he disappeared along with the haze.. That's the reason why we no longer have our eye powers.." Ayano narrowed her eyes, recalling of the short moment she had with Shintaro—he had red eyes, but Takane claimed that the gang had already destroyed the daze. Then, what Takane said, must have been true, 100% true and genuine..

"But, he said one last thing before he vanished. He said he loved you." Takane glanced back at Ayano with a painful smile. Ayano covered her mouth, shaking her head as tears streamed down her eyes. "I know how you feel, Ayano.. We'll try to find a way to get him back.. for everyone's sake.."

"It's all my fault.. It was because I jumped off the roof.." Ayano confessed 'her' mistake, and hugged her knees whilst leaning against the wall. "My eye power.. I couldn't get out because of it.. and also probably because I needed someone to die alongside me.." Takane stroked Ayano's back, trying her utmost best to comfort her. "I'm sorry.. I'm so sorry.."

"It's not your fault, Ayano-san." Momo walked out of the hospital room that Ayano was admitted to, and approached the two older teens with a bright smile. "I just need some time to get over his death. I'm not like onii-chan at all. I mean, he spent two years in his room thinking of you. Instead, I'll move on while I think of him. How about you, Ayano-san? I wonder.." Ayano gazed at the ground, allowing her tears to fall on the floor.

"Yeah, maybe you're right.." Ayano then shifted her gaze at Momo, smiling genuinely. "I have everyone on my side, so I'll get over it. Just like how he got over my death, but that was after two years. I'll just take a minute." Ayano chuckled, and she swore she heard _him _chuckle too. His silhouettes remained watching her from the window.

"I'll never forget you, Shintaro." Ayano shifted her gaze to the silhouette with a smile, and she swore she saw his figure smiling back at her, muttering a soft, _thanks_.

* * *

Alright! That's done! Well, in my mind, Ayano is a little different from Shintaro. She's the type who could always fake smile, so yeah. I think it wasn't so feelzy, hopefully. I didn't cry while making it, so yeah. Hope you enjoyed it!

Bye-bye everyone! See you again! I'll try to make more. Oh wait, since I'm bored, I'll add a little extra. Featuring Shintaro in the abyss of nothingness.

* * *

Extra : The Abyss of Nothingness

"Why. Isn't it Shintaro Kisaragi, Ayano's best friend?" a man in a lab coat approached the teen with his hands shoved into both of his pockets. Next to the man was a figure who resembled Ayano, which was supposedly her mother, Ayaka. "I'm sure you know me."

"Yeah. You're Ayano's father. Of course I know. And that woman next to you is her mother." the married pair laughed, and Shintaro didn't know whether he should smile or not. Kenjirou was the one who used both Haruka and Takane as his test subject, and it was unforgivable in many ways. But, maybe it was best to let that grudge go away. Not like he would be going out anytime now.

"I see you all are here." a 'young girl' in black approached them. She was a medusa, a pure one. Shintaro recognized her, as he saw her in the books in Mary's house. She was standing in between a man with white hair, and a woman who resembled Mary a lot. It was pretty obvious that they were Mary's family.

They weren't the only ones there. The ones who died on the 15th August were all there, except for some exceptions. Shintaro spotted a dog, a girl who resembled Kido, a woman who resembled Kano and many others. And most importantly—his own father.

"Shintaro!" his father called his son's name out loud, and the two embraced each other. "God! I missed you, Momo and specially your mother! And now, you're here!" Shintaro could only smile at his father, finally reunited with the father he loved the most, but he never really did show his affection to his father. "Yeah. Missed ya too, pops." Shintaro then glanced at the nothingness above him with a smile.

"Ayano. I'm not alone, y'know. I know you aren't alone too so well." Shintaro murmured softly.

* * *

Alright, that's done. It may not make sense, but this is a fanfic, so I am allowed to do what ever I want. And, I've decided to take requests. I'm bored of not writing. So, feel free to review what you'd like to request. I want to do a humor fanfic, so yeah..

Okay, see ya next summer, folks. Let's meet again next summer!

-xClydSempai.


End file.
